A Golden Romance
by Kenyowa Krainius
Summary: Altanii, the little sister of the school bully, joins freshman year! But what will happen when the hormones hit an all-time high? Gakuen Nyotalia Non-country AU, many pairings such as Horde/Bela, Rus/Viet, Mongol/Byzantine, and much more to come!


**MY GOD, SO MANY NAMES FOR THIS STORY. ALRIGHT.**

**Anya Braginskaya - Fem!Russia**

**Vladislav Arlovsky - Male!Belarus**

**Aleksandar Braginsky - Male!Ukraine**

**Torii Lorinaitis - Fem!Lithuania**

**Graznya Lukasiewicz - Fem!Poland**

**Alina Viteazul - Fem!Romania**

**Desislava Bukarova - Fem!Bulgaria**

**Kim Nguyen - Male!Vietnam**

**Zephyr Karpusi - Male!Byzantine (aka "Papa Greece") **

**Borgijin Chechegtani (Chechee) - Fem!Mongolia **

**Borgijin Altantsetseg (Altanii) - Fem!Golden Horde**

**I'll put in more when they get there, or this will take a while.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the thud of the floor hitting me in the face. Or my face hitting the floor? Either way works. You know what I mean. I heard a laugh behind me.<p>

"Time for school, Altanii!" my sister said, laughing. "You don't wanna miss the first day of highschool, now do you?"

"Ugh… don't you have better things to do than harass me in the morning, _êgch_?" I moan, slowly standing up.

"Nope! And starting today, I get to do it all day! Assuming that I'm in your classes, that is, heh." Chechegtani grinned maniacally as I turned to face her. I blew a raspberry at her.

"Buzz off. I need to get dressed." I turn over to the closet in my room and take out my school uniform. This looks so wrong on me, it's not even funny. Skirts don't compliment me, which might just be because I hate them. And the shoes. My god. I'm not made for this kind of outfit. My sister's always been the one who could pull off an outfit like this. Which is probably why she has a boyfriend and I don't.

Most men find me a bit too intimidating. I can't figure out why.

I slip on the skirt with distaste, and throw the shirt on. My sister can still be heard laughing in her room. Rolling my eyes, I fix my bedhead and grab my backpack.

"Chechee, are you ready to drive me to school yet?" I look at my schedule again. It says I start out with a free period. I suppose that'll be where I 'try to make friends,' as dad always says.

Most girls find me too intimidating too.

I guess I'm just too good.

My sister comes out of her room wearing her uniform. It fits snugly around her chest, and she comes up to adjust mine. I stand there, annoyed and embarrassed. At least it wasn't at school. Crossing my arms, I glare at her until she finally finishes fixing my tie, and stands up.

"Fine, let's go." She rolls her eyes and flashes her keys.

We arrive at the school just in time. We book it into the school, breathless, and try to find our lockers. I'm panicking, when I realize- I don't have to be ready for another period. I scold myself for worrying and head down to the cafeteria to eat the breakfast I missed this morning. Upon reaching getting my food, I look around for a table to sit down at. Everybody's talking happily amongst themselves, but I can't find anybody to sit with. Until-

I saw a flash of green jewels.

I look around. Where did I see those? There they are. They're worn upon the eyes of the most amazing boy I've ever seen in my life. He has a small ponytail leading down the back of his head, a nicely built body, and the nicest smile. I catch myself staring, and shake out of it. A voice comes from behind me.

"Altanii! Over here!"

I turn around to see my… well, I wouldn't call them friends. More like acquaintances. They're somewhat nice to me, even though my sister is a jerk to them. There's Anya, Vladislav, Aleksandar, Graznya, Torii, Armas, and Aija. Not all of them are nice to me, but Anya's been the closest thing I've had to a friend for several years now. She's very happy around me, but I don't know why, considering that my sister beat her up as a child.

"Ah, hello Anya." I walk over to her calmly, still feeling really out of place in my uniform.

"I see you met the big football star over there, hm?" She smiles and motions toward the man I was staring at before. A small blush covers my face.

"I wouldn't say 'met'… Who is he?" I hope I didn't make myself seem 'interested.' Apparently so, because Vladislav snickered. I turned to glare at him.

"What is it, Vladislav?"

"You fool. That's Daniel Hedervary, the biggest player in junior year. He's dated so many girls, it's not even funny." A smirk crossed his face. "It was funny, though, when he dumped your sister on her ass and she looked so clueless." I glared at him furiously as he spoke on. "It'd be even funnier to see you get dumped."

Did I mention how much this kid infuriates me? How many times he's thought I was making a move on him and made fun of me for it? No? Well he has. We've fought so many times over it, I can't count them all.

"Stuff it, Vlad." I turn away from him, blushing. "A guy like that? No, I wouldn't go for him."

"That's what they all say at first." He laughs and leans back against his chair. "You'll be eating out of the palm of his hands in no time. But what do you care." He was becoming more tempting to punch by the minute. Torii looked on nervously, obviously hoping we weren't going to start a fight on the first day of high school. Graznya was silently cheering us on, but Anya decided to take action.

"Don't fight here, you two! It'll get us in trouble, da?" She put her hands on the table, and batted her eyelashes towards Vladislav. He faltered.

More background information: It's a well-known fact that he's loved her since the moment he met her. He'd do anything for her. Aleksandar feels the same way about her, but not as intensely. Anya doesn't reciprocate to either – she prefers to stay single (though I've known for years that she likes a kid named Nguyen in our grade. It's her little secret).

"Fine…" Vladislav turned away from us, still silently laughing to himself.

The bell rang, and we stood up slowly.

"I'll talk to you guys the next class we're in…" I said, and I slowly trailed off as I walked away to my next class.

* * *

><p>I walked into the girls locker room and instantly wished I didn't. I got a face-full of sister and almost fell flat on my back.<p>

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill you one day." I muttered, while Chechee laughed.

"Like I haven't heard that before. I didn't know you had PE this hour!" My sister laughed and rubbed my head. "I'll grab you a gym uniform, hold on!" I sat there like a stooge, until somebody tapped on my shoulder from behind. I turned around, and big red eyes blinked in my face.

"Are you Chechegtani's sister?" I blinked, surprised by the question. Who was this girl? I took a step back.

"Y-yeah... who are you?" I took another look at the girl. She had strawberry-blonde hair, and wore a really tiny hat with ribbons that I could swear were against the dress code in so many ways.

"My name's Alina! I've seen you before around Anya's neighborhood, but I never got the chance to meet you!" She spoke with an odd accent, like Anya's, but thicker. It reminded me a little of the way a vampire talks in movies.

"Well, that's nice, I guess... my name's Altantsetseg." I didn't smile. I usually don't, unless I'm on a sugar rush. The girl didn't seem as intimidated as other people have before, and she shook my hand.

"Is it okay if I hang out with you this period? I have Freshman Co-ed PE this period too!" She seemed a bit laid back, yet excited to meet me at the same time. I have no clue why. I'm a fairly uninteresting person to talk to, or at least in my opinion.

"Sure, if you really want to." I shrugged. She shook my hand a final time, and ran off to put her gym uniform on.

Speaking of which...

A shirt was thrown over my head, and I felt the shorts land there shortly after.

"Come on, sis! Try it out!" I sigh. One day, I swear to god. One. Day. I go over to my gym locker and put on the uniform, coming back out clad in school colors. It was so comfortable compared to the uniform, it's not even funny. By the time I get back, my sister is gone. Probably already in the gym. I hurry in there, and stand by the freshman group. I quickly find Alina. She's with another girl, with olive-green eyes and black hair.

"Ah, there you are!" Alina laughs and brings me in by the shoulder. "I wonder what we're doing today." I feel uncomfortable, squished against her. Her friend seems to feel that way too. I'm about to ask her to let go when the teacher silences us.

"Now today, class, we're doing dodgeball. Divide yourselves up into teams. The balls are over there." He pointed to a line in the center of the gymnasium, the other classes cleared out, where a row of dodgeballs sat. He waved us off, then sat down in a chair and began to read a magazine. I would've been stunned by his laziness, but I knew better. I stayed with Alina and the other girl, and walked over to a side, waiting for somebody to call the game on. Sizing up the other team, I frowned.

Oh hell no.

Vladislav was smirking at me from the other line. I glared at him, then eased it up, deciding to play his little "game."

"Hey Vlad! Are you ready to get crushed today?" A small smirk grew on my face, as he looked slightly surprised at my sudden change in demeanor.

"In your dreams, princess!" He glared at me, yet kept a demented smile on his face, obviously not happy about my insult. I was even less about his.

"Princess? I don't see any princess around here!" I laughed lightly, in the mood for taunting him. "I see a girl who's gonna throw a ball at you like a bullet, though!"

Vladislav walked closer to the line, and as I got closer to him, he got in my face... which was funny because he's a hell of a lot taller than I am, so he had to bend over.

"I'd bet you couldn't throw that ball half a meter, Altanii." He smirked confidently.

"I'd bet I could." I smirked wider and got even farther in his face, my forehead touching his.

"Are you guys dating or something?" I snapped back to reality as I realized that Alina and her friend had been staring at us. It must have been the other girl, because it didn't sound like Alina. But that was beside the point. Me and Vlad were blushing outrageously, our jaws dropped.

"No way!"

"Like hell!"

We turned our backs to each other, and walked back to the other sides, our smirks melted off our faces. No way I would date that guy! He's as creepy as creepy gets! I don't give a crap how manly he is, or how much of a "bad boy" he is, or how much other women adore him, I don't find any attractiveness in him! _(Although I will admit that he's a fantastic singer, and would be incredibly sexy on stage if it was anybody but him.)_ Alina's friend looked terrified as I stormed back in.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud! I was just acting on impulse." The girl looked seriously afraid. She must know my sister too. I sighed.

"It's okay. But just... never say it again. I'd rather go on a date with a rabid wolverine." I sigh, and cross my arms, when suddenly-

A dodgeball whizzed past my head and smacked against the wall in back.

The game was on.

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually much longer than I planned on. But it's going to have more, don't worry.<br>I'm also going to be taking a bit longer to work on my other stories, as I'm trying to pump out a one-shot on a very strange historical pairing. We'll see how that goes later. But for now: Review! 8D **


End file.
